ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Akaneiro
Akaneiro (The Yōkai) is a fox Yōkai who originally robbed and hid the books of the Fairy Tales in order for them to earn their hearts. He was the first Fairy Tale in the middle of Fabula's founder group and served as Colette's guarding until her disappearance. During the Birth Arc he brought misery and terror to the new residents, eventually breaking to despair during the Spawn of Desperation event. Being turned good by his partner Adora, he became an ally to the Fairy Tales, however was chained away by Fendel due to his mental state. After the Two Years of Misery he had supposedly disappeared from the surface of the earth, but eventually revealed to be Kaiser, who was a servant of Léandre until reclaiming his freedom.Bury Me Alive Plagued by despair tainting his book, he is facing the challenge of purifying his heart instead of finding it. Akane features four different forms: His human form, fox form, Madder Red and his Seraph. While affected by the Seraph he is able to switch stances freely. Appearance Akaneiro is a handsome, physically well trained male appearing in his mid-twenties. His naturally black hair, which turns red through out the month, resembles fox fur and is accordingly thick and silky. While it usually reaches to his shoulder blades, it grew significantly longer during the Two Years of Misery, however was cut before his wedding. As any other kitsune yōkai, his eyes are golden, dyeing in a red shade at the end of a month. His tail matches his hair in texture and color, mainly black with a red tip. Instead of human feet he features digitigrade paws replacing his toes, which graduate into a black similar to his fur. His body is marked by several scars gained from the torture endured in Léandre's captivity, such as a large mark running across his chest, a gunshot mark on his right side and small stab marks at his neck from injected needles. A scar from a torn out earring is visible on his left ear. Through Birth Arc his main wear was a brown shirt with long, flower patterned sleeves and wide pants, which featured the Japanese symbol for "Red". Together with the accessory tied onto his belt, which held the symbol for "Death", both symbols translated to "Red Death". Underneath his main shirt he wore another shirt layer, which was held in a simple chestnut brown. Tied around his neck the fox wore a necklace made of tanuki teeth and fur, keeping it close in case he would have to summon his weapon, which required one of the animal fangs. The earring worn during this time was a plain bell with white strands hanging from it. Personality Akaneiro's personality covers wide grounds from a kind and caring individual to rude and pessimistic traits. During his rough past he has had peaks and lows regarding his development of kindness. Once without care for the well being of any human, he grew to experience love and friendship, which forcefully were taken from him, leaving him with distrust and fear for the human race. 200 years of isolation left him rude and disrespectful towards strangers on first impression. His bad attitude, foul language, and extreme self-confidence are striking traits of his daily behavior. What used to be perceived as ruthless aggression is the fox's protective barrier to avoid repeating the mistakes of putting his loyalty with people who are out to hurt him, or in return, hurt them. In reality, he cares deeply for others, to the point of accepting hurt for their safety. Brought into familiarity with his own humanity more often, Akaneiro learned to adapt more easily over the course of the past years. While only few people are privileged to experience his affection, he is capable of showing deep love and devotion for the ones dear to him, despite fearing he may lose them one day. He hardly ever expects anything in return for showing kindness, rooting from his low self value, due to repeatedly suffered abuse. The fox chooses to hide away and bottle up feelings rather than speaking them out loud as he fears he could be seen as a monster like he had been in the past. This leaves him with inner anger and frustration, which feeds his despair on the long run and is usually expressed through raging flames erupting from his body. Though he usually comes off as uncaring, he tends to take things more to heart than he likes. When treated with love and respect, he returns a love and loyalty which can not be broken again. His intentions are usually kind in their core, even if executed poorly, as he is trying his hardest to become a likable person. Akaneiro depends strongly on the love received as it serves as a reminder for the joy life can bring. Unlike with humans he reacts rather tender towards a variety of animal species, especially cats. Usually, every little change of emotion is expressed through his ears and tail rather than facial expression. In battle he tends to provoke his enemies to an unknown limit, enjoying the immense brutality a fight can reach as it fills him with adrenaline. He uses his sword for most fights and mostly keeps a cool head when underestimating his opponents as he often does. When losing control over himself his behavior grows animalistic, meaning he would fight on all fours, bite and scratch his enemies and balance most of his moves with tail and paws. In this state it takes a while for him to recognize friends since his mind turns completely blank. Skills and Weaknesses → Physical Advantages The fox features representative animal instincts such as sharpened sight, scent and hearing. During sleep his ears will remain intact and pick up even the smallest alarming noise. In general his body is tougher than a humans, able to treat deep cuts as scratches. Thanks to his paws, tail and trained limbs, agility, balance, and flexibility are nowhere out his range. Adding his stamina, the fox hardly struggles with weak enemies, naturally however is not invincible to greater enemies. → Smart The wit of the fox knows no limits, clearly visible in how easily he used to bring mischief over his enemies. He is not easily fooled by anything and overthinks situations rather too often than only once. Learning is hardly ever a problem to him, with the exception of reading. → Aura Sensitivity Slight changes in behavior and aura are not going unnoticed by him. The presence of books inside one's chest is also visible to his naked eye and if present guides him to understanding human emotion. Dangerous creatures give off an aura that he can clearly sense from afar. → Cooking Akaneiro's cooking skills are higher than just an amateur. Being rather skilled in the kitchen his meals turn out delicious, despite not knowing much about the eating habits of humans. White Rice is his favorite ingredient to work with. → Loss of Control Due to his past as a reckless hunter, the smell or taste of blood, wherever from a human or an animal, combined with adrenaline, can wake the fox's preying instincts. Once control over his mind is lost, he loses any common sense and even temporarily grows blind from rage. →Poison Poison of any kind, counting the Japanese Pieris as the most fatal one, will cause seizures for the fox as his body can not process it. →Short Temper Being overprotective and easily worried, Akane has trouble with his temper regarding dangerous incidents followed by bad decisions, or vice versa. It worsens when he is irritated by people he cares about, wherever seriously hurt or just teased for the hell of it. Once angered he normally won't calm down for a while. Occasionally he is known to grow violent during such a moment, but has made progress to decrease the amount of emotional outbreaks. →Sweets As any carnivore, his body reacts repulsive to any form of sweets, especially chocolate, causing illness. Despite his awareness, he has a sweet tooth and will try to get his hands on chocolate when possible, regretting the decision ever so often. To make up for it, he developed a certain fondness of fruit, especially ume, which are known for their sweetness. →Alcohol As a weak form of poison, alcohol sickens the fox. The smallest amount will get him drunk, confusing him and tampering with his common sense. He is not a happy drunk. →Mating Season Spending his past life seducing any female close to him, mating season is an especially frustrating time to the fox as the amount of physical attention needed is none a single partner can keep up with. Being truthfully and loyal to his lover however, he usually spends the off time of these months scratching trees, picking fights and pitying his existence. →Eggplants As ridiculous as it sounds, eggplants are one of Akaneiro's most notable weak spots. Alone the stench of the plant, especially when cooked, scares him to his bones and he avoids them like the plague. →Seeing Girls Cry One of his incurable weak spots. Tears of girls make his knees weak, especially when liking them. It's a sure way to break any resistance. →Flowers The smell of flowers causes allergic reactions such as uncontrollable sneezing. Likes and Dislikes :[ ❤ ] Fighting with good or no reasons at all :[ ❤ ] Teasing :[ ❤ ] Intimacy :[ ❤ ] Pets to ears and tail :[ ❤ ] Peaches and Ume, therefore also Umeshu :[ ❤ ] Fish :[ ❤ ] Chocolate :[ ❤ ] Cake :[ ❤ ] Poetry, esp. haikus :[ ❤ ] Water - Swimming :[ ❤ ] White Rice :[ ❤ ] Cats :[ ❤ ] Spoiling his family :[ ❤ ] Cooking + Cleaning :[ ✖ ] Taste of plants - Plant medicine :[ ✖ ] Males taller than him (It makes him feel inferior) :[ ✖ ] Strangers :[ ✖ ] Dogs :[ ✖ ] Eggplants :[ ✖ ] Injections :[ ✖ ] Loud noises :[ ✖ ] Cold weather :[ ✖ ] Bright sunlight (Worsens his eyesight) :[ ✖ ] Disloyalty Trivia : → Every month's beginning, his hair turns into a natural black, while his eyes remain in an amber shade. Like a calendar, the hue of his eyes and hair turns redder the more days go by. Once completely red, he would turn into Madder Red at the end of every month, however leaned to control the transformation. : → Though he is able to write and read he is terrible at both, seeing as the only studies he bothered to look into were poems read to him by Amaterasu and later Adora. : → Akane refuses to cry in front of others and will simply walk away if he feels tears coming. If he cries in someone's presence its a huge proof of trust. : → He gets highly offended when being called a dog, since he is afraid of them. : → Speaks Japanese and English. Tends to resort to his mother tongue when going wild. : → Gets more vulnerable the more human he is. His strength restores the closer he grows back to being a fox. : → While not homophobic to others, he is strictly reacting disgusted at the idea of being with a male. : → He owns a pet cat named Chihiro, which he stole from a farmer village as a kitten. : → His Tarot Card equivalent is "The Devil". : → A song about chickens, as well as an order to lay down and count to ten are coded into his head. Both were chanted to him by Colette as a ritual to calm himself. : → Despite his age, he has only one tail when he should count eight, due to Amaterasu's decision to keep him as human as possible. : → Akaneiro is unable to grow facial hair and cannot die of old age, due to his body resetting in time endlessly. Theme Songs *How To Dominate The World *Dead and Seek *Aurora - Warrior *Frou Frou - Psychobabble *World Lampshade *Mary's Fictional World Quotes References }} Category:All Pages Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Veterans Category:Projects